Baldi's Tips'n'Tricks'n'Lessons (Подсказки и советы от Балди)
Baldi's Tips'n'Tricks'n'Lessons (Подсказки и советы от Балди) - скрытое руководство, которое находится в блокноте README в EXE файле Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Мануал написан от лица Балди, он рассказывает о фишках игры, предметах, и некоторых персонажах. Сам текст |-|Оригинальный текст= THANK YOU FOR PLAYING BALDI'S BASICS IN EDUCATION AND LEARNING! THE FIRST EDUTAINMENT TITLE THAT TEACHES FUN! Hi, it's me, Baldi! Here are some great tips that will surely help you complete my game! I heard that! - I can hear almost any sound you make! To beat me at hide and seek, you'll have to keep that in mind when opening doors or making other noises. Follow the rules... but only when the Principal is near! - It's always the right thing to follow your school's rules, but not in my game! You can do whatever you want as long as the principal doesn't see what you're doing! Listen for his whistles to know when he's nearby. I heard t- Wait, who set off that alarm? - The alarm clock item throws me off pretty easily... If I hear that, I'll likely go investiagte that over other noises I've heard. Tick tock, I'm going to the clock, hahahaa! Use detention to your advantage! - If I'm about to tag you, sometimes getting sent to detention is a good way to get away! BSODA is a BLAST! - You can not only spray *me* with BSODA to push me away, but you can spray my friends away as well! Playtime? More like "Get-away" time! - If Playtime sees you, she'll surely chase you! However, if you can escape her sight while she's chasing you, she'll forget you were ever there and wander randomly. If you're lucky, she'll wander away from you! Bully Blocks the way - It's a Bully will take an item when you pass him, but did you know he'll block your path if you don't have any items at all? He doesn't block mine, of course! He's also so big, people (myself included) can't see past him! Have fun! - Have fun! Now for a fun time lesson from yours truly, Baldi!: Did you know that you can visit me on the World Wide Web? That's right! Grab a parent or guardian and go to www.baldisbasics.org to find out more! Finally, I just want to say thank you! I hope this game makes your day, because you've surely made mine! Факты * Те самые прятки, о которых говорит Балди, является прикрытием реальной натуры игры. Возможно, Балди, имеет другие цели для преследования Протагониста. |-|Перевод на русский= СПАСИБО ЧТО ИГРАЕТЕ В BALDI'S BASICS IN EDUCATION AND LERNING! ПЕРВАЯ ОБРАЗОВАТЕЛЬНАЯ ИГРА, КОТОРАЯ УЧИТ ВЕСЕЛЬЮ! Привет, это я, Балди! Вот несколько замечательных советов, которые наверняка помогут тебе пройти мою игру! Я слышу все! - Я слышу практически любой звук, который ты издаешь! Чтобы выиграть в прятки со мной, ты должен помнить об этом, открывая двери или издавая другие шумы. Следуйте правилам ... но только когда Директор рядом! - Это хорошо следовать правилам школы, но не в моей игре! Вы можете делать все, что хотите, пока Директор не видит, что вы делаете! Послушайте его свист, чтобы узнать, когда он рядом. Я слышу э ... Подожди, кто включил сигнализацию? - Будильник довольно легко сбивает меня с толку ... Если я это услышу, я, скорее всего, пойду посмотрю откуда идет звук, и не буду слышать двери. Тик-так, я иду ломать часы хах, хахаха! Используйте наказание в ваших интересах! - Если я собираюсь поймать вас, иногда отбывание срока - это хороший способ спрятаться! BSODA это МОЩЬ! - Вы можете не только распылять около *меня* BSODA, чтобы оттолкнуть меня, но вы также можете отталкивать моих друзей! Playtime? Время играть? Больше похоже на "Время убегать"! - Если Playtime увидит тебя, она наверняка начнет погоню за тобой! Однако, если вы сможете не попасться ей на глаза, пока она преследует вас, она забудет, что вы существуете, и уйдет в случайное направление. Если вам повезет, она от вас отойдет! Хулиган блокирует путь. Чтобы он ушел, вы должны дать ему предмет, но знаете ли вы, что он заблокирует ваш путь, если у вас нет никаких предметов вообще? Конечно, он не блокирует меня! Он также такой большой, что люди (включая меня) не могут видеть ничего за ним! Веселье! - Веселье! Теперь для твоего по-настоящему веселого урока, Балди! Знаете ли, как вы можете посетить меня во всемирной паутине? Вот так! Захватите родителя или опекуна и зайдите на www.baldisbasics.org, чтобы узнать больше! Наконец, я просто хочу сказать спасибо! Я надеюсь, что эта игра сделает ваш день, потому что вы наверняка сделали мой! Факты * Те самые прятки, о которых говорит Балди, является прикрытием реальной натуры игры. Возможно, Балди, имеет другие цели для преследования Протагониста. en:Baldi's Tips'n'Tricks'n'Lessons Категория:Игра